Present effort is to map the human chromosomes, prepare a data base consisting of all live births and fetal deaths from 1941-date in Hawaii, apply genetic epidemiology to isolates, extend path analysis to qualitative traits and incomplete selection, make new applications of path and segregation analysis to quantitative traits, implement computer-assisted genetic counseling, and provide a reserach resources facility to visiting geneticists and resident collaborators.